


Kunnian miehiä

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Asumajonne [5]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Anxiety, Asthma, Coming Out, Crying, Hockey, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, NHL, anafylactic shock
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Jatkuu edellisestä...
Relationships: Asumaniemi/Mikael Lammio
Series: Asumajonne [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481963





	Kunnian miehiä

”Siis… kohta koko Suomi ja maailma tietää, että sä oot homo?” Samu nielaisi. Miten tässä näin kävi?  
”Joo… niin kai… Joku oli lähettäny musta ja Miksusta photon jos me tsyssataa Iltiksel”, Asuma räpytti silmiään. Tuntui kamalalta.  
”Mitä sun agentti on sanonu?” isä kysyi.  
”Ei viä midist. Voi helvetti…. Mä oon nii kuses…” Asuma veti syvään henkeä. 

Asuma tärisi soittaessaan agentilleen. Hän sai neuvoksi julkaista Instagramissa tiedotteen asiasta. Asuma kiitti ja lopetti puhelun. Hän purskahti itkuun. Kuka oli ottanut kuvan ja miksi?

”Iha rauhas. Ei oo hätää. Omas tahdis. Mä hiffaan et tää ei oo ideaali tilanne…” Mikko halasi poikaansa.  
Emilistä tuntui, että hän pyörtyisi. Hän nyökkäsi vähän isän sanoille ja avasi kännykkänsä muistion. 

’Hey guys. Somebody took a photo of @mikaelammio and me kissing. I have no idea who it was and why. We’ve been FWB for a while. About 2 years. We never meant to make this public but somebody has taken a photo as evidence and sent the photo to one of the biggest medias in Finland. It’s all over the news now. This said, I’m gay. Now I’ve said it. I’m gay and you can’t change that. Hate me or love me. Or even block me if this is too much for you. I’m still gonna continue to play hockey (as a pro). Don’t care where but I know I have a place somewhere. If you can play, you can play.  
-Emil’

”Onks toi hyvä?” Emil nielaisi ja näytti tekstin isälle.  
”On. Mä rakastan sua, kävi täs mite tahansa”, Mikko pussasi pojan otsaa. 

Emil etsi hyvän kuvan ja kopioi kirjoittamansa kuvatekstiksi. Hän selasi Instagramia ja huomasi Miksun tehneen vastaavan päivityksen. 

’I’m gay. There’s photo of me and @asumaniem1l kissing. It’s not photoshopped. It’s true. We didn’t wanna anybody knowing without our permision and that we wannaed be prepared but now we need to public this. Peace out ✌🏻🏳️🌈 -Miksu  
#ifyoucanplayyoucanplay #gayandproud #boommio27 ’

”Risuaita boommio27? Miks?” Mikko ihmetteli.  
”Pitkä juttu mut… Miksu voitti kovin laukaus -kisan training campil… Seuraavis reeneis Miksun laukaus duunas laitaan reijän… Sit meijän sometiimi alko laittaa #boommio27 ku Miksusta oli photo meijän ig’s”, Emil pyyhki viimeiset kyyneleet poskiltaan.  
”Te ootte outoo sakkii”, Mikko naurahti. 

Emil hymyili vähän Miksun kirjoitukselle. Paljon kirjoitusvirheitä ja ei muutenkaan parasta englantia. Miksu oli käsketty heti englannin tunneille aloitettuaan NHL:ssä. Ruotsia ja suomea hän kyllä puhui sujuvasti, mutta englantia ihan omalla tyylillään. 

**

Kuvanottajan henkilöllisyys selvisi noin viikon päästä. Nicholas Ahlqvist. Miksun vanha pelikaveri, jonka ura oli päättynyt 17-vuotiaana polvivammaan.

Miksu muisti Nicon erittäin hyvin. Paras laituri, jonka kanssa hän oli pelannut junioreissa. Suomenruotsalainen, joka vaihtoi Vaasan Sportista Helsingin IFK:hon 15-vuotiaana. Nico ei ollut päässyt U16-maajoukkueleirille ja syytti siitä seuraansa. 

Nico ei ollut mikään isokokoinen, mutta nopea ja taitava kiekonkäsittelijä. Se kostautui. 

Miksu muisti myös Nicon loukkaantumisen kuin eilisen päivän. Hän ei oikein ikinä ollut päässyt siitä yli vaikka oli työstänyt asiaa heti terapeutin kanssa. 

Miksu lipui ajatuksissaan 4 vuoden takaiseen peliin. 

^^

”Selkä!” Miksu huusi Nicolle.

Nico piti kiekkoa kulmassa puolustuspäässä eikä huomannut takaa tulevaa pelaajaa. Nico teki nopean käännöksen ja sai pidettyä kiekon. Hän syötti keskialueelle. Joku taklasi hänet voimalla laitaan. Vasen jalka jäi pelaajan ja laidan väliin. Ja vääntyi polven kohdalta taaksepäin. 

Nico tippui polvilleen ja huusi tuskasta. Hän piteli polveaan. Tuomari vihelsi pilliin. Miksu oli kerennyt jo vaihtoon, mutta hyppäsi laidan yli kentälle ja auttoi joukkueen huoltajan Nicon luo. 

”Nico? Är du okej?” Miksu nielaisi.  
”Nej!” Nico karjui tuskasta.  
”Tuomo checkar ut dig”, Miksu veti syvään henkeä. Kyyneleet polttelivat silmissä. Hän tiesi, että Nicon polvi oli mennyt pahasti.

^^

Nicon polvesta oli mennyt rikki lähes kaikki mahdollinen. Polvilumpiossakin oli murtuma. Miksu havahtui ajatuksistaan. 

Miksu tuijotti Nicolta saamaansa Instagram-viestiä.  
’Förlåt mig’  
Miksun olisi tehnyt mieli heittää kännykkä lattialle. Parin tonnin luurin hajottaminen ei tuntuisi missään. Ehkä sen voisi paiskata lattialle. Saisi ainakin vitutuksen pois. Juhannuksen jälkeen tilille kilahtaisi allekirjoitusbonus, joka oli luultavasti suurempi kuin äidin koko vuoden palkka. 

Miten hän voisi ikinä antaa anteeksi Nicolle? He eivät olleet puhuneet pariin vuoteen, mutta silti Miksu oli pitänyt edelleen Nicoa kaverinaan. Ei tämän jälkeen kuitenkaan. 

”Mutsi?” Miksu nosti katseensa ja laittoi kännykkänsä olohuoneenpöydälle.  
”Niin?” Maria silitti poikansa selkää.  
”Se on Nico… Nico otti sen kuvan ja… lähetti medioille…” Miksu nielaisi. Kurkkua kuristi.  
”Okei. Lähettikö hän viestin?” Maria kysyi.  
”Joo… Emmä voi antaa sille anteeks. Mä vaan en voi”, Miksu veti syvään henkeä.  
”Ymmärrän, pikkuinen. Tee niinkuin tuntuu parhaalta”, Maria sanoi rauhallisesti.  
”Just ny parhaalta tuntus… vaa alkaa poraa…” Miksun ääni värisi.  
”Itke, jos se helpottaa. Mä olen tässä.” Maria veti Miksun halaukseen, kun tämä alkoi itkeä. 

Miksu rauhoittui pikkuhiljaa. Hän pyyhki kyyneleensä ja veti syvään henkeä. Hänellä kävi mielessä soittaa agentilleen ja lopettaa kiekkoilu. Hän rakasti kiekon pelaamista, mutta julkisuus oli uuvuttavaa. 

”Hitto… Olis vaan pitäny ottaa faijan neuvosta vaarin ja opiskella lukiossa kunnolla ja hommaa kunnon ammatti…” Miksu mutisi.  
”Olisitko silloin onnellinen?” Maria kysyi.  
”E… Mut emmä tiä oonks mä nykkää. Julkisuus pelottaa… Mä haluisin vaa skulaa enkä antaa haastiksii. Se on oikeesti vaikeeta… ku mä haluun pitää tietyt asiat ihan henkilökohtasena”, Miksu huokaisi.  
”Ymmärrän…” Maria sanoi, vaikkei ihan ymmärtänytkään.  
”Musta haluttas tehä joku henkilökuvahaastis… Emmä haluu… semmosta. Mun IG’kin on niin pelkistetty ku vaan voi olla. Ei mitää kuvii biileistä tai kelloista tai setelinipuista. Lätkäkuvia. Pari selfiee. Reenikuva… Kuva musta ja Henkasta”, Miksu veti syvään henkeä: ”Mä oon iha normaali stadilaine.”  
”Niin olet. Mun pieni lapseni. Sä olet täysin normaali… Sun työsi vaan on vähän erikoinen”, Maria hymyili vähän. 

Maria ei ollut ikinä sanonut sitä, mutta hän oli ylpeä pojastaan. Tuntui hassulta katsoa pojan pelejä telkkarista päivystysvuoroissa. Hän oli ripustanut työhuoneeseensa Capitalsin pelipaidan Miksun nimellä ja numerolla. Pitäisi saada siihen nimikirjoitus. 

Miksu nousi ylös sohvalta ja nappasi kännykkänsä.  
”Shortsisi ovat kuluneet puhki”, Maria huomautti nähdessään ison reiän Miksun pakarassa ja siitä vilkkuvat pinkit bokserit.  
”Ihan hyvät nää on. Emmä viitti tsöpaa uusii”, Miksu kohautti olkiaan.  
”Olet edelleen vaatimaton. Siitä olen aina pitänyt sinussa. Et ikinä vaatinut mitään”, Maria hymyili vähän.  
”Mä haluun olla down to earth. Ettei nouse nesteet päähä. Mä en haluu olla mikää ylimieline paska”, Miksu haraisi hiuksiaan.  
”Et sinä ole. Olet hyvä juuri tuollaisena kuin olet”, Maria hymyili vähän ja jatkoi: ”Saisinko nimmarisi paitaan, joka on työhuoneessani?”  
”Tottakai… Mun pitäis muutenkin käydä sairaalalla…” Miksu nielaisi.  
”Ai?” Maria hämmentyi. Miksu vaikutti täysin terveeltä.  
”Astma on pahentunu… Jenkeis ne ei osannu duunaa sil midist”, Miksu hymähti vähän.  
”Okei… Uusia oireita vai mitä?” Maria kysyi.  
”Mä yskin yöl enkä saa siks shlaaffattuu… Pari päivää sit mä sain astmakohtauksen iha vaa ku oltii shoppailee Henkan kaa”, Miksu kohautti olkiaan.  
”Okei… Käy lääkärissä. Ei siitä ainakaan haittaa ole”, Maria hymyili vähän. 

**

Miksu istui Marian työhuoneessa ja kirjoitti nimmariaan pelipaitaan. Tuntui jotenkin hassulta. Lapsena hän oli viettänyt huoneessa vähän liikaakin aikaa. Hän oli vähän villi lapsi ja oli jo 3-vuotiaana murtanut ranteensa ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän muisti, että oli kiivennyt kiipeilytelineellä ja tippunut alas. 

”Noi. Ole hyvä”, Miksu ripusti paidan takaisin seinälle.  
”Kiitos. Lapset usein kysyvät olenko Mikael Lammiolle sukua”, Maria hymyili vähän.  
”Oke. Mitä sä sanoisit, jos… mä kiertäisin lastenosastol? Jakaisin niil Capsin lippiksiä… Jenkkiläs me tehää sillai pari kertaa vuodes”, Miksu hymyili vähän.  
”Kai se käy. Ei kai sinulla ole taka-ajatuksia?” Maria kohotti kulmaansa.  
”Ei. Kyl sä mut tunnet”, Miksu naurahti. Hän halusi vain ilahduttaa lapsia.  
”Piti silti kysyä”, Maria hymyili poikansa perään. 

Miksu käveli autolleen ja kävi hakemassa takakontista pahvilaatikollisen lippiksiä. Hän suuntasi lastenosastolle pahvilaatikko sylissään. Odotusaulassa oli poika, jonka Miksu arveli olevan 14-vuotias. Hän ojensi pojalle lippiksen. 

”Hyi hitto joku Capitals”, poika hymähti.  
Miksu huomasi pojalla Pittsburgh Penguinsin hupparin. Voi helvetti.  
”Ei pakol. Mä vaa funtsin ilahduttaa sua”, Miksu hymähti vähän: ”Jäi viime kaudel jaettui lippiksii käyttämättä.”  
”Ooksä Mikael Lammio?” poika räpytteli silmiään epäuskoisena.  
”Jep”, Miksu virnisti.  
”Sori hei… Faija on aina kannattanu Pensiä niinku mäki…”, poika rykäisi ja otti lippiksen.  
”Joo…”, Miksu kirjoitti lippikseen nimmarinsa ja jatkoi matkaansa. 

Lastenosastolla oli paljon potilaita. Yksi oli eristyksessä, sinne Miksua ei päästetty. Toisaalta, hän ei olisi edes halunnut mennä sinne, ties mikä tauti eristyksissä olevalla oli. 

Hän käveli yhteen huoneeseen ja huomasi tutun naaman. Hän ei ollut varma, miksi hän tunnisti tytön, mutta naama oli tuttu. Hän laski pahvilaatikon lattialle ja kääräisi collegepaitansa hihat kyynärpäiden yläpuolelle. 

”Mikael Lammio?” tyttö yski vähän.  
”Jep”, Miksu vastasi nopeasti. Hän kirjoitti nimmarinsa lippiksen lippaan ja laittoi lippiksen yöpöydälle.  
”Oltiin kattoon sun peliäs vanhempien kans ja… sä annoit nimmarin ja otettiin kuva pelin jälkeen”, tyttö hymyili vähän.  
”Okei”, Miksu nyökkäsi vähän. 

Miksu jutteli tytön kanssa hetken aikaa, kunnes jatkoi matkaansa. Hän pysähtyi yhden huoneen ovelle. Tuttu numero, tuttu huone. Hän avasi oven. Kaikki näytti ihan samalta kuin viimeksi. Miksu alkoi täristä. 

^^

Miksu ei saanut henkeä. Hän yski. Vanhemmat näyttivät siltä, että luulivat Miksun esittävän. Poika usein ylireagoi ja esitti ja oli draamakuningas. Hän oli vasta 8-vuotias, mutta fiksumpi kuin miltä näytti. 

Miksu pyörtyi, ja Maria tajusi jonkun olevan oikeasti vialla. Hän soitti ambulanssin. Anafylaktinen shokki? Mistä? Miksu ei ollut millekään allerginen, astmakin pysyi lääkkeillä kurissa. 

”Saattaa sisältää pähkinää”, Henrik luki keksipaketin kyljestä.  
”Ei Mikael ole millekään allerginen?” Alexander kuristi kulmiaan.  
”Ehkä pähkinöille? Se on aika yleinen allergeeni… Yleensä allergiat todetaan lapsena”, Maria nielaisi. 

^^

”Voinko mä auttaa jotenkin?” Miksu kuuli jonkun kysyvän ja kääntyi. Hoitaja.  
”Et… Tuli vaan… muistoja mieleen tästä huoneesta”, Miksu veti paitansa hihat alas.  
”Selvä”, hoitaja jaksoi matkaansa. 

Miksu seisoi vielä hetken huoneen ovella ja päätti soittaa Asumalle. He sopivat tapaavansa läheisessä kahvilassa. Miksu sulki puhelun. Hän tarvitsisi panon. 

Asuma istui Miksua vastapäätä ja virnisti. Miksu ei näyttänyt yhtään ammattiurheilijalta. Sininen lippis päässä, valkoinen collegepaita, harmaat reisitaskushortsit ja likaiset Adidaksen kengät. Ray-Banin aurinkolasit roikkuivat leuan alla. Partakin oli ajamatta. 

”Kerro”, Asuma hörppäsi limsaansa.  
”No tää koko Nico-juttu…”, Miksu kohautti olkiaan.  
”Mä hiffaan… Mut on sul jotai muutaki”, Asuma tuijotti Miksua silmiin.  
”Mmmhmmm… Mä dallasin sen huoneen ohi mis mä sain kuulla pähkinäallergiasta…” Miksu veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin jatkoi: ”Mä oon iha neuroottine allergioitteni kaa…”  
”Nii oon mäki… Mangosmoothie never again”, Asuma hymähti.  
”Se ei oo sama juttu!” Miksu huusi. 

Asuma veti syvään henkeä ja otti Miksun käden käteensä. Tilanne oli pahempi kuin hän oli luullut. Hän silitti Miksun kättä. Hän nosti Miksun paidanhihat ylös. Uusi tatuointi kyynärtaipeen yläpuolella. Venom, jonka kieli oli ulkona. Asuma ei edes halunnut tietää, kuinka kauan Miksu oli istunut neulan alla. Hän itse vihasi neuloja yli kaiken. 

”Faija sano et… se ei voi pitää mua enää poikanaa. Koska… mä oon homo ja… ammattiurheilia”, Miksu nielaisi.  
”Oke… Kyl se tästä, mä lupaan. Kaikki muuttuu iisimmäks”, Asuma väläytti hammashymyn.  
”Eh. Mä tarttisin siirron johonki toisee joukkueesee. Uus startti ois mul hyvä”, Miksu kohautti olkiaan.  
”Ehkä”, Asuma nyökkäsi. 

Miksu nousi pöydästä ja suuntasi autolleen. Hän lähti ajamaan ilman päämäärää. Hän halusi olla yksin. Hän tunki nuuskan huuleensa ja huomasi kiekon olevan tyhjä. Perkeleen perkele. Pitäisi varata joko Ruotsin matka tai lähteä Haaparantaan. Hän ei voinut ottaa riskiä, että joku katumyyjä tunnistaisi hänet ja käräyttäisi. 

Hän nousi autosta ja suuntasi Nordiksen hallin sisätiloihin. Hän meni istumaan katsomoon. Jonkun joukkueen treenit olivat täydessä vauhdissa. Miksu veti syvään henkeä. 

Halli oli tuttu. Liiankin tuttu. Sinne hän oli paennut kotioloja. Ehkä sitä hän teki nytkin. Äiti oli kertonut, ettei Alexander ollut Mikaelin biologinen isä. Ajatus kylmäsi. Äiti oli pettänyt, ja saanut vahinkolapsen. 

Toisaalta, Mikael tiesi, että myös Alexander oli pettänyt. Helvetti, kerran hän oli tullut koulusta kotiin ja Alexander oli ollut sohvalla alasti jonkun naisen kanssa. Alexander oli antanut Miksulle kaksisataa euroa, ettei tämä olisi kertonut äidilleen. Ne setelit olivat edelleen lompakossa muistuttamassa siitä, kuinka paska ihminen Alexander Johannes Lammio oli. 

**

Training campin ensimmäinen päivä. Asuma loisti maalin suulla. Miksu oli kuin varjo omasta itsestään. 

”Mike, what the fuck are you doing? Have you used drugs or something?!” valmentaja tiukkasi tähtipelaajaltaan huoneessaan jäätreenien jälkeen.  
”I just…!” Miksu nielaisi: ”Everything that happened in summer and I just… can’t do this.”  
”I get it. But you need to try to be your best. We need you if we wanna win Lord Stanley”, valmentaja sanoi rauhallisesti.  
”Yeah… Can I… get traded? I feel like… it would be best for me… Capitals is too star powered already”, Miksu vilkaisi lattiaan.  
”I’ll see what I can do.”

Miksu poistui huoneesta. Hän käveli autolleen. Asuma odotti repsikanpaikalla.  
”No?” Asuma kysyi.  
”Se vaa valitti et mä en skulaa kunnol. Ehkä treidi”, Miksu naurahti vapautuneesti.


End file.
